


Zgubić zmysły

by Aratanooniel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratanooniel/pseuds/Aratanooniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesteś tylko szarym żołnierzem, rozkazują ci ludzie, którzy widzieli Pana ledwie kilka razy. Karmią cię pustymi słowami, które to ty obdarzasz sensem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zgubić zmysły

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst turniejowy, dedykowany Matyldzie. Betowała Morwena

**Zgubić zmysły**

Nie wiesz, kiedy są, a kiedy ich nie ma. Przychodzą bezszelestnie, otulone mrokiem i bezcielesne. Tylko powietrze jest inne. Cięższe.

 

Jest zimno. Chłód rodzi się gdzieś w głowie, spływa po karku w dół, do serca. Tam miesza się z wilgocią i staje się jeszcze bardziej lodowaty. Razem – lód i woda – wędrują dalej, aż do palców stóp, które sprawiają wrażenie, że zaraz odpadną. A potem pójdzie już szybko – człowiek rozpadnie się na malutkie kawałeczki i po prostu go nie będzie. Mróz powoli wycofuje się z palców i pełznie do góry, wspina się znów do klatki piersiowej, zabiera oddech. Ciągle wędruje, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie znika.

_\- Kochanie! Nie zapomnij czapki! - krzyczy za tobą jakaś staruszka; wybiegasz za próg i rozkładasz szeroko ręce. Z nieba sypie śnieg, wiatr wprawia płatki w ruch, osiadają na twoich włosach. Rzucasz się w tył, padając na plecy, czujesz zimno przenikające od stóp do głów. Jest przyjemnie dopóty, dopóki w myślach paruje ci kubek kakao._

Jest zimno. Ściany są ciężkie, kamienne. Na środku podłogi widnieje jasny, wąski ślad, szlak szaleńca szukającego swoich zgubionych zmysłów. A może przeciwnie; to szlak kogoś, kto chce je zgubić. Czasem można wyczuć na ścianie kropelki wody, ale tylko czasem. Prawdopodobnie nigdy ich tam nie ma, to tylko palce spragnione dotyku deszczu, czystości spadającej prosto z nieba, oszukują umysł. Materac na łóżku jest prawie miękki, ale nie można przenieść posłania na środek celi. Od ścian bije chłód. Koc nie pomaga.

_Siedzisz na zimnym, marmurowym nagrobku. Całe twoje ciało jest skostniałe, tylko jedno przedramię pulsuje ogniem i wydaje się jakby cięższe. Nie ruszasz się w nadziei, że w końcu zamienisz się w lodową rzeźbę. Wiosenne słońce świeci ci bezczelnie w twarz, zmuszając cię do histerycznego śmiechu. Czy posągi się śmieją? Czujesz na ramieniu lekki dotyk i mimowolnie odwracasz głowę, przez co zapada się twój cokół. Okazuje się, że nikogo za tobą nie ma. Podrywasz się gwałtownie. Dzisiaj nie jest odpowiednim dniem na skamienienie._

Jest ciemno. Trzeba zacisnąć powieki. Na tyle mocno, by nie widzieć nic, naprawdę nic. Zgubić wzrok. Zgubić choć jeden ze zmysłów, nie patrzeć wstecz; nie patrzeć w przód. W mroku dnia łatwiej się odnaleźć, zawisnąć i nie być. Światło nie jest dobre, podobno nigdy nie było. Gdy tylko otworzysz oczy, ledwie uchylisz powieki, wdziera się przez nie jasność. Widać wtedy wszystko. Wszystko, czego nie chcesz widzieć, czego nie chcesz pamiętać. Zawsze byłeś niczym mały kociak, ślepy i głupi.

 _\- Zgaś światło – prosi. Szepczesz ciche_ Nox _i pokój pogrąża się w mroku. Chciałbyś ją zobaczyć, ale ci nie pozwala. Możesz tylko smakować ją dotykiem. Całujesz delikatnie i zastanawiasz się, co dalej. Świecące w ciemności oczy, rozsypane na poduszce jasne włosy. Ciemność otula was lekko, prowadzi spokojnie i rozważnie. Dopóki trwa, czujesz się pewniej. Aż do nadejścia poranka._

Jest ciemno. W mroku można poczuć się bezpieczniej. Można nawet uchylić lekko powieki, noc zmiękcza kontury. Ciemność nie jest tak irytująca jak światło. Można się w niej zatracić, poczuć prawdziwie sobą. Nawet jeśli nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czułeś; nawet jeśli teraz też się tak nie czujesz. W czerni nocy możesz otworzyć oczy i nie przeszkadza ci to, że nie pamiętasz swojego imienia. Możesz być numerem; możesz być Johnem; możesz być kimkolwiek. Czymkolwiek. Bo tym właśnie jesteś – bezimiennym Śmierciożercą. 

_\- Zostań – mówisz. Chcesz jej powiedzieć, że dasz sobie radę, że nie trzeba. Lampy wiszące pod sufitem dają ostre światło, które nie pozwala ci powiedzieć tego, co ściska w gardle. Mrużysz więc oczy, wplatasz palce między jej krótkie, ciemne włosy i czekasz. Mówi to, co chcesz usłyszeć; mówi to, czego słyszeć nie chcesz. Jednocześnie, bez różnicy.  
\- Polecę, załatwię nam mieszkanie, damy radę. Tam cię nie znajdzie, to inny świat, uwierz, nie musisz tego robić, nie musisz, nie musisz – mówi gorączkowo, wpija się w twoje usta i już biegnie, bo mechaniczny głos zapowiada jej samolot. Chcesz jej powiedzieć, że to niepotrzebne, że jesteś gotów odciąć swoje ramię, ale jej już nie ma. Zaciskasz mocno powieki i wychodzisz na deszcz._

Jest cicho. Cisza pulsuje w głowie niczym muzyka. Niczym irytująca, zasłyszana mimochodem melodia, która nie chce wyjść z głowy. Nie słychać nawet jednostajnego kapania wody; kropel, których przecież nie ma. Zakrywasz dłońmi uszy. Przyciskasz je płasko do głowy, mocno, mocno, najmocniej, jak się da. Palce przylegają idealnie, jakby to tam było ich miejsce. Toniesz w tej ciszy, a ona pulsuje gdzieś za twoimi oczami i nic, nic nie możesz zrobić poza kołysaniem się w rytm tej nieistniejącej melodii, ciszy. 

_Hogwart nocą nigdy nie jest do końca cichy. Słychać pomiaukiwanie i szuranie butów i szczotki. Gdy odległość jest zdecydowanie niebezpieczna, można dosłyszeć również posapywanie woźnego. Wieczorne przechadzki są jednak niczym w porównaniu do szeptów dnia. Nachalnych, sączących się do ucha niczym trucizna. Słowa są złe, ale głosy tak delikatne; obiecują potęgę. Przysięgają nowy, lepszy świat. Szepty szybko, coraz szybciej stają się myślami. Myśli nasączone Ognistą Whisky krążą niespokojnie, ale wciąż podążają w jednym kierunku. I nic nie możesz na to poradzić._

Jest cicho. Przez większą część doby nie słychać nic. Mógłbyś usłyszeć cichy szept brudnego prześcieradła i swoich spodni, gdybyś tylko chciał, mógłbyś usłyszeć. Gdzieś daleko rozbrzmiewa jednostajny jęk, jest już tak znajomy, że stał się elementem ciszy. I już nie wiesz, czy ten stan jest dobry czy nie. Czy warto zgubić i ten zmysł? A może to już się stało... Nie wiesz, czy ty też krzyczysz. Nie słyszysz, nie czujesz, czy twoje usta wydają dźwięk. Dlaczego teraz miałbyś protestować? Przecież nigdy tego nie umiałeś!

_\- To rozkaz, rozumiesz?  
Mężczyzna wymierza ci bolesny policzek. W uszach zaczyna dzwonić, zęby uderzają o siebie mocno. W oddali, a może to całkiem blisko, słychać krzyki. Musisz pozostać posłuszny, chcesz pozostać posłuszny. Ta wioska jest pełna mugoli, nic nie znaczących ludzi, którzy muszą ci za to zapłacić. To oni zabrali ci te krótkie, postrzępione ciemne włosy i dołeczki w policzkach. Jesteś tylko szarym żołnierzem, rozkazują ci ludzie, którzy widzieli Pana ledwie kilka razy. Karmią cię pustymi słowami, które to ty obdarzasz sensem. _

Jest mokro. Powietrze jest przesiąknięte wilgocią, z trudem przechodzi przez nos, nie chce wypełnić płuc. Zdaje się, że woda wyparła z niego wszystkie zapachy. Twój węch nie chce się zgubić. Uporczywie przypomina ci aromat magii, suchość powietrza zbierającego się blisko twojej skóry. Po zaklęciu pachnie tak jak po burzy, takiej z piorunami i błyskawicami. Wciskasz nos pomiędzy kolana, starasz się poczuć jedynie ten zapach. Przynajmniej on się nie zmienił.

_\- Wiesz, że nie możemy. - Twój wzrok mimowolnie wędruje do skażonego ramienia. Siedzicie obok siebie na ławce w cieniu drzew. Pod wami śpi rudy kot. Obejmujesz ją zdrową ręką i zanurzasz twarz w ciemnych włosach. Pachnie wiatrem i śmiechem. Odwraca głowę i cię całuje. Nie musi powtarzać po raz setny, że dacie sobie radę, a wojna nie może trwać wiecznie. Słyszysz, jak szepcze o nowym domu, o dzieciach, ślubie i o tym, jak się kiedyś zestarzejecie. Zbiera się na burzę, powietrze pachnie świeżo i przynosi nadzieję._

Jest mokro. Nie można oddychać pod wodą! Powietrze stoi w miejscu, ma konsystencję kamienia, nie miesza się i nie wędruje. I nie wiadomo, czy ma zapach. Czasami od krat przychodzi do ciebie, popchnięte przez czyjeś pośpieszne, bojaźliwe kroki. Przynosi wtedy zapach zwykłej wody kolońskiej, mocnej i męskiej. Drażni nozdrza, odszukuje na nowo prawie już zgubiony zmysł. A potem przesycone zapachem powietrze gęstnieje, kamienieje i można zapomnieć o tym, że cokolwiek się wydarzyło.

_Dusisz się powietrzem przesyconym zapachem jej perfum. Nie obchodzi cię, co stało się z tym mugolskim śmieciem. Mógł wpaść do wody, rozbić się spektakularnie o ziemię albo spłonąć w powietrzu. Ważne jest tylko to, że jedyne, co ci po niej zostało, to zapach pozostawiony wczoraj na twojej poduszce._

 

Nie wiesz, kiedy są, a kiedy ich nie ma. Przychodzą bezszelestnie, otulone mrokiem i bezcielesne. Tylko powietrze jest inne. Cięższe.

**Author's Note:**

> sierpień/wrzesień 2010


End file.
